Shade
Shade the nanoandroid daughter of Desiree and Shadow, younger sisters of Gabriella, granddaughter of Professor Whitford, and niece of Stardust and Robin. She is the member of the Future Charm Squad and is always seen as a gothic girl with her hair in short length tied with black hairbands and wearing black dresses The Future Charm Squad King Randy, Romiette's father, invited their family members to his castle in a charity event; one year, Romiette and her cousins spy on their parents. Shade is shocked to discover her aunt Miiya speaking about the Charm Gems. Shade joins her cousins in their discovering about their parents. While on the run, Shade encounters her parents. Her mother reveals that she and the rest are the Charm Squad; she then attempts to gave the Sapphire to Shade. Shade's body, curiously, turn into her nano form. After being confronted with Brianna X, Shadee is accepted as the member of the group. Brianna X's Daughters Shade and her cousins have battle Brianna X's daughters Dark Sisters. They been fight them all day, but the Sisters started to have feelings with the boys, except Regina, who now has romantic feelings for Python. When Brianna X took her daughters' Gem Heart, the Dark Sisters betrays her and, and they replace the Gem Hearts with a crystal box, giving the Gem Hearts to the Future Charm Squad. The Squad use the Gem Hearts to destroy the evilness while Brianna X seals herself in her own dimension, accepting solitude in order to return. Darksense's Defeat Shade celebrated the Charm Anniversary with her family until her parents were captured by Ares. She and the others meet a mysterious Darksence, whom Ares had released the Dragon Guardians and combined them into his Presence. Romiette and the others successfully defeated Darksence, allowing Shade herself and Kara to use the Reverting Spell. After informing Isabelle she did assure her the planet would be safe under the guard of the Future Charm Squad and will miss her, Romiette watched Isabelle leave and then went to join her cousins, family and team-mates. Personality Shade is very much like her father as being sharp-witted, laid-back, and serious. She is also extremely gothic in nature as she always wears black clothing. She is also the most rational, bossy, and mature, often thinking on a realistic level as well as pointing out to the team to focus more on stopping evil and saving the world. Unlike her mother and sister, she is not a girly and typical charmer and acts much like her father did in her teenage years, but much more as a gothic. Despite being a goth, she still harbors her inner-most feelings inside, especially her secret crush on Simon, which she has trouble hiding it from her cousins, espceially Ebon and Kara. Powers and Abilities Shade has inherited her father's powers and abilities. Her Powers for her father's: *Using parts of its body as a tracking device. *Splitting the body for doing several tasks. *Merging two nanomorphs in a greater one. *Gliding/flying in an ornithopter-like way (by molding itself like a giant, articulated kite). *Ability to cover itself with specific colors and textures in a realistic looking manner to look like a human. *Capable of rapid shapeshifting. *Rapid recovery from damage. *Accurrately mimicking voices. *Common functions include an energy cannon, a sword and shield, a grappling hook, a device resembling a communications satellite, and a set of foot-long powered blades that can shear through tree trunks Romance Shade is shown to have a crush on Simon and respects him when he saved her from a presence of the Dark Sisters. The two frequently become fast friends, but they gradually realize their strong, passionate feelings for each other. She has also built up a friendship and romance with Simon. It is also revealed by Gabriella that Shade has feelings for Simon even before Simon realizes his feelings for her. After the battle of Brianna X, they are boyfriend and girlfriend. 18 Years Later After the long-defeat battle with Brianna X, Shade marries Simon and had a daughter named Chanel and became queen of nanites in her own lab in Charm Jewel Kingdom. She is a kind and caring queen, willing to do anything for her people. Like her husband, who is hanging out from his childhood friends, Shade remained in close contact with her cousins and cousin-in-laws. She also maintained contact with Romiette, Gabriella, Kara, and Darklia, and even became friendly with the Sisters Dominion, discussing the difficulties of their lives over video phone shortly. At the same time, Romiette worried over her husband Garrett, who was going through something of a midlife crisis due to his not having been raised to be a king as he now was of the Charm Jewel Kingdom. Despite this, she did her best to go on with life, bonding with her daughter Isabelle, Shade's daughter Chanel, and several other girls at a sleepover. Outfit Shade wears a wears an black outfit that looks like a two-piece bathing suit with gray shawls that is attached to her arms. Category:Charm Squad